


Hey Brother (There's an Endless Road to Rediscover)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reunions, You May Want Tissues, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck get a surprise visitor late in the evening. Jazmine Becket appears after so many years away. It's a bittersweet moment for Raleigh, more sweet than bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother (There's an Endless Road to Rediscover)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even planning on doing this or if I brought her in, I was planning on doing it later on. Imagine my surprise when I looked at the first of the fic and noticed I'd brought back Jazmine. Loads of tears were shed, narrowly escaped a mental breakdown. I don't regret it though. :)
> 
> I hope to do more with Jazmine. My mom is really excited and is giving me ideas, most of them are beginning to grow into plot bunnies. :)
> 
> Title and a few lines are based off of "Hey Brother" which I listened to the entire time I was writing this and posting it. (The Avicii version, in case anyone cares.) 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“If you don’t hurry up, we’re going to start without you, Daddy!” Keegan called from the living room to Raleigh who was in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Rals, hurry up so we can play.” Chuck echoed his daughter.

“I’m hurrying! If you two had helped me with the dishes, I would’ve been done far sooner.” Raleigh replied as he walked into the living room, hands on his hips.

Raleigh made his way to his husband and daughter sitting on the floor of their living room. The three were going to play an old game called Operation that Chuck had found and thought Keegan would like it. They’d just finished eating dinner and were now going to play a few games as a family before the two adults put Keegan to bed.

Raleigh sat down on the ground, the three forming a circle around the board game. Chuck pulled out the instructions and began reading them out loud. Once they’d gotten all their questions out of the way and were ready, they began. Keegan went first, then Raleigh, and Chuck last. Chuck was trying hard not to be a sore loser (he’s trying to change, damnit Raleigh) but it was frustrating every time he went to make a move he touched the side and the game buzzed.

“Papa, don’t give up your engineering dream.” Keegan said to Chuck, patting his knee when he muttered a curse word in Russian after touching the side again.

“Just because it’s in a different language doesn’t mean it’s not a bad word, Papa.” Keegan chided as Raleigh took his turn. He laughed at his daughter scolding his husband, causing him to touch the side.

“Yeah, yeah, Keegs. We can’t all be amazing like you.” Chuck scoffed, rolled his eyes at his daughter and laughed.

They were just getting into the hang of the game, Raleigh and Chuck getting better, not touching the sides as much, when there was a knock on the door. The three looked at the door, Chuck spared a glance at his watch, wondering who would possibly knock on their door at seven in the evening. Raleigh sent him a quizzical expression as Chuck rose when there was another knock on the door, this one louder and more assured.

“I’ll get it. Just skip my turn.” Chuck said as he made his way to the door.

Chuck opened the door a bit to see an average sized girl who seemed to be roughly 26 or 27. She was wearing a hood so it was hard for Chuck to make out her features completely but he saw a bit of a blonde ponytail. She was paused, fist raised in the air about to knock again when Chuck had opened the door. The girl looked up at Chuck and he nearly choked. He’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere, add the blonde hair, the fair complexion, and the jaw structure that seemed to be a mix of two he’d seen before, granted it was more feminine than the two squared jaw structures; one of which he was very familiar with.

“I was told a Raleigh Becket lives here.” Came the woman’s voice, looking straight at Chuck.

Chuck was speechless for a moment. Having grown up in the Academy, he’d seen pictures of Yancy Becket, he’d see pictures of Raleigh younger, and he’d seen pictures of the two Becket brothers together. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now though because right before his eyes was a female version of Raleigh and Yancy Becket.

When Chuck hadn’t responded, she cocked her head and yep, she was a Becket, no doubt about it. Chuck shook his head and then nodded frantically.

He was looking at Jazmine Becket, he was sure of it. Chuck’s heart raced.

“Yes. Raleigh lives here.” Chuck said just as Raleigh yelled from the living room.

“Chuck? Who is at the door?” Raleigh questioned and Chuck could hear his husband telling their daughter to stay put.

“Um.” Chuck said to the person in front of him still shocked. He felt awkward and out of place. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

“Um.” The visitor repeated back in a nervous voice, scratching the back of her neck underneath her hood.

“Chuck?” Raleigh asked, appearing by his side, moving closer to the opened door to get a better look at who was at the door.

“Yeah. I, uh, I think that it’s, uh, for you.” Chuck stammered and backed away, giving Raleigh some space. Raleigh, who was frozen in his spot, pale as a ghost, stared at the woman in front of him.

“Raleigh?” She spoke, she was fidgeting with her hands, biting her lip and seemed to look as if she had no idea what she was doing here on Raleigh’s doorstep.

“Jazmine? Is that you?” Raleigh asked cautiously, heart racing, breath hitching. He could feel something like panic or anxiety, most likely anxiety, pool in his stomach.

“Yes, it’s me. Hey, brother.” She spoke in a quiet voice, looking at him with blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in so very long. Raleigh felt the anxiety creeping up on him. Raleigh speechless with the shock of seeing the closest thing to a living ghost you could get, said nothing as he continued to stare and fight off the wave of panic spreading throughout his body.

Raleigh couldn’t believe it. Jazmine was here, on his porch. It had been so long since he’d seen her, yet here she was, his baby sister standing in front of him after so many years of separation.

“May I come in, please?” Jazmine asked and Raleigh nodded, stiffly moving aside to allow his sister to come inside. He turned and motioned towards the empty living room, board game abandoned on the floor. Chuck and Keegan must have left the room to give him some privacy.

“Please, uh, please sit.” Raleigh spoke up once he’d managed to find his voice and guided his sister to the couch. Jazmine nodded and sat down, Raleigh sinking down next to her but leaving a bit of space between the two. He wasn’t sure how close she’d want him to get, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit on a different piece of furniture to avoid spooking her. No, he was going to sit next to her as close as he could get.

Raleigh turned towards her, taking in the sight of his now grown up sister fidgeting and looking at her lap. He stayed silent, waiting for her to speak first. He could hear the tune his mother used to love, in his head, but resisted whistling it aloud for fear she’d run off, again.

“It’s been a while.” She finally spoke up, sighing and looking at him nervously. Raleigh nodded.

“I heard about, uh, about Yancy.” She stuttered quietly in a small sad voice. Raleigh felt a lump catch in his throat and the panic swell inside him even more.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t at the funeral.” Jazmine spoke sincerely, reaching her hands out, grasping one of Raleigh’s in her two hands, and gave it a squeeze. Raleigh nodded, not knowing what to say and placed his other hand over one of hers, giving it a squeeze in return. Reassuring her that he was there, he was listening, the lack of talking didn't mean he was ignoring her.

“I don’t really know what to say. I had a speech all planned out but I don’t remember much, if any, of it now that I’m here, sitting with you.” Jazmine confessed.

“God, Raleigh, I never would’ve expected to see you again and have it just be you and me. I never would've thought--- Yancy, I didn't think--- I didn't really get to say goodbye.” She cried and Raleigh pulled the shaking body of his sister into his arms, soothing her and petting her hair.

“I know. I know, Jazzy.” He whispered, pulling back a bit and wiping her tears away while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I've been looking for you for a long time. Ever since the Breach was closed, you were in Hong Kong. It was only a matter of finding you afterwards, I half expected you to be in Alaska. But then I remembered that there wasn't really a reason for you to be; there wasn't anything in Alaska for you.” She mumbled into his sweater.

“So how did you find me then?” Raleigh asked.

“The news, there was a story about the Jaeger pilots who had closed the Breach and how they were rebuilding the damaged caused by the War. I found out you’d stayed here, in California, instead of moving all over the place, following the damage like you normally would have.” She said with a frown.

“Why’d you stay?” She asked looking at him with curious blue eyes.

“I couldn't justify moving around all the time, not with two other people counting on me. Jazz, I finally put myself back together, I created a family for myself. I didn't have a reason to move around, I didn't need to constantly leave a city because I was empty without Yancy, empty without you.” Raleigh confessed, his vision blurring a bit with unshed tears.

“A family?” She asked and Raleigh nodded.

“Chuck, uh the guy who answered the door, he’s my, well um, he’s my husband.” Raleigh stuttered out, worry settling with the panic, hoping his sister wouldn't react negatively.

“You said there were two people counting on you.” She said and tilted her head, blue eyes still with a look of curiosity. Raleigh couldn't help but feel relieved that she didn't focus on him being married to Chuck.

“Uh yeah. I have a daughter. She’s six.” Raleigh informed his sister. She raised her head and looked at her brother, searching his face for any hint of a lie.

“With Chuck.” He added.

“You---you do? I have--- Or no, maybe I don’t. After I left, I wouldn't expect to…” She stammered, trailing off at the end. Raleigh scoffed, a smile appearing on his face as he rolled his eyes.

“You have a niece. You’re an aunt, Jazzy.” Raleigh assured his sister. Raleigh watched as her face lit up, a wide grin spreading across her face.

“So hold on, recap. You’re married, to a guy named Chuck- which by the way, I have no problem with- and you have a six year old daughter. Anything else I should know?” Jazmine asked her brother.

“For the first time in a very long time, I’m happy, Jazz; like truly happy, happier than I’ve ever been.” Raleigh spoke with a smile.

“I can tell.” She smiled back.

“I believe in people again, I believe that there is love out there and that I deserve it; that I’m worthy of it.” He confessed thinking of how loved he felt with his family he’d made, not just with Chuck and Keegan but with Mako and Herc and his fellow Jaeger pilots and the rest of his family from the Shatterdome.

“I’m glad, Raleigh.” Jazmine said and squeezed his hand. Raleigh was about to reply when he heard an Australian voice quietly shushing and the muffled voice of his daughter.

Raleigh sighed, rolling his eyes and then chuckled. He should’ve known that the two would be eavesdropping. He was going to have to sit both his husband and daughter down and teach them that eavesdropping is not polite.

Jazmine was about to open her mouth to say something, no doubt ask him what he was laughing at, judging by her facial expression. Raleigh spoke up first.

“You feel like meeting your niece?” He asked his sister, heart racing in his chest. He so desperately wanted his sister to approve of his family. She was the only blood he had left and while Raleigh knew that blood didn't outweigh water when it came to family, Jazmine was important to him.

“I would love to, Raleigh.” She smiled and took Raleigh’s hand as he rose from the couch. He nodded and with her hand in his, made his way towards the kitchen, motioning for her to sit at the table. He walked up to the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining table.

“I know you’re hiding behind this counter. How about you come out and act like people? Y’know, instead of hiding crouched behind a counter, eavesdropping on a conversation?” Raleigh asked, leaning over the wide counter, looking down at his husband and daughter’s faces turned upwards facing him with the expressions of someone caught red-handed. The two were, indeed, crouched behind the counter listening in, Max was next to Keegan not knowing what his humans were up to but if Keegan and Chuck were doing it, Max was going to do it if he could. Raleigh pulled back and walked to the table to sit next to his sister.

“Seriously, come out here and pretend we’re at least sane human beings.” Raleigh threw over his shoulder, laughing.

Chuck jumped to his feet, Keegan a beat behind him.

“Oh Rals, you know there’s no way I can pretend to be sane.” Chuck jokingly responded, joining Raleigh in laughter as he made his way to the table, Keegan following behind, Max trotting behind Keegan.

“Yeah, you married a crazy person, Daddy.” Keegan quietly spoke from behind Chuck, giggling at Chuck’s indignant squawk claiming he wasn’t crazy and that Raleigh was the crazy one and so was Keegan.

“Just get over here. I want you two to meet someone special to me.” Raleigh huffed with a laugh, smiling at his sister.

“I’d love to say that they’re normal and this is just them when new people come around but alas, I cannot.” Raleigh joked, ducking his head when Chuck went to ruffle his hair. Jazmine laughed lightly and Raleigh realized how badly he missed that. Nostalgia taking over, he laughed along with his sister.

“Stop making us look bad in front of your special someone, Rals.” Chuck said and Keegan nodded in agreement. Raleigh motioned for Keegan to sit on his lap. Chuck sat down on Raleigh’s other side as Raleigh hoisted his daughter onto his lap.

“Jazzy, this is my daughter Keegan.” Raleigh spoke, cuddling his daughter into his chest.

“And this is Chuck, my husband.” Raleigh added using Keegan’s left hand to point towards Chuck.

“Keegs, Chuck, this is my little sister, Jazmine.” Raleigh finished his introductions, smiling as Chuck shook Jazmine’s hand with a genuine greeting.

“Oh and this is Max.” Raleigh said, pointing down at Max who had sidled up to Jazmine’s side, she pet him with her other hand.

“Hello. Does this mean you’re my aunt?” Keegan spoke up, holding her hand out for Jazmine to shake.

“If that’s okay with you.” Jazmine replied and shook Keegan’s hand. Keegan nodded her head with a big smile.

“I don’t believe in having too much family.” Keegan spoke with an air of wisdom that was strange for a six year old.

“Welcome to the crazy train.” Chuck said and then added, “Then again, you sort of grew up with Raleigh so you’re somewhat familiar with his craziness.”

Jazmine nodded and thanked them. 

Keegan turned in Raleigh’s lap, raising herself up to whisper in his ear, asking him if she could get the photo albums she and Mako had created using Raleigh’s stack of pictures and new pictures that had been taken. 

“Sure thing, Keegs.” Raleigh said and set his daughter down, Keegan dashing off the second she touched the ground, Max watching her debating whether he should follow or stay and enjoy the extra attention.

“She wants to show you the photo albums, if that’s okay?” Raleigh asked, realizing he should’ve asked first to see if Jazmine was interested in seeing them.

“I would love to see them!” His sister exclaimed with a big grin.

“She reminds me of you when you’d get energetic and Yancy would make you go run around the block to burn off your energy.” Jazmine spoke fondly, reminiscing.

“Oh?” Chuck asked and then turned to face Raleigh, “You told me she probably got her hyperactivity from Newt.”

Jazmine laughed.

“I can tell you plenty of stories of Raleigh when he was younger.” Jazmine told Chuck. Raleigh mock glared at her.

“Uh, you know, so you can see what traits she inherited from him.” She added, laughing.

“Learned, she learned all of Chuck’s behaviors. We adopted her, two years ago.” Raleigh informed his sister. Jazmine nodded, not sure what to say.

“All of my behaviors?! Oh please, she totally has some of your behaviors! Like your bloody sweater obsession, and your desire to capture every moment on film!” Chuck scoffed at his husband.

“She is a Becket-Hansen, blood or not.” Chuck added.

“When we got married, we hyphenated our names.” Raleigh informed his sister as Keegan came running into the room, carrying a stack of albums with what sounded like a battle cry.

“Found them!” She exclaimed and hopped in place in front of Raleigh, signifying for him to pick her up. He rolled his eyes fondly and pulled her onto his lap, the albums being placed on the table.

“I brought the ones from the War and the time after, that way she can catch up.” Keegan explained and opened an album, pushing it towards Jazmine.

“Closer, Daddy. I can’t properly tell her about the pictures if I can’t see them.” Keegan huffed as if it was the most obvious thing known to man.

“Oh of course, my bad.” Raleigh replied and scooted closer to his sister. Chuck moved to sit on Jazmine’s other side so that he could see the pictures.

“That’s Aunt Mako, she helped me make these. She’s Daddy’s copilot.” Keegan explained, pointing towards a picture of Mako from their time in Hong Kong.

“Copilot?” Jazmine asked.

“Aunt Mako copiloted Gipsy Danger with Daddy in Hong Kong when they closed the Breach.” Keegan responded immediately and pointed to a promotional picture of Mako and Raleigh in their suits, holding their helmets, with the Gipsy Danger logo at the bottom of the picture.

“I thought---You and Yancy piloted Gipsy Danger. Then…“ Jazmine asked with a hurt expression on her face.

“I never replaced him, Jazz. I was re-recruited, I had to have a copilot. Mako fit in my head with Yancy. She was never a replacement for him.” Raleigh spoke, pleading with his eyes for his sister to not be upset with him.

“They, Mako and Raleigh, saved my life and my father’s.” Chuck said, feeling the need to stand by Raleigh and Mako.

“These are the Russian Jaeger pilots, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky!” Keegan changed the subject swiftly, pointing to a picture of the Kaidonovsky’s standing in front of a railing looking stoic, the photo taken from below the balcony they were on.

“I like them. Aleksis gives the best piggyback rides! And Sasha plays dolls with me!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly.

“These are the Wei triplets. I got to ride in an ambulance with them once when one broke his leg playing basketball. I even got to bandage his cut in the ambulance! I’m his doctor.” Keegan told her aunt, pointing to a picture of the Wei’s playing basketball.

“That’s Newt and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. They’re scientists, they helped close the Breach. Newt brings me gummy worms and watches animal documentaries with me. Dr. Gottlieb nags Newt, at least that’s what Newt calls it. He watches history documentaries with me because Newt falls asleep during them.” Keegan pointed out a picture of Newt and Dr. Gottlieb, Newt had his arm slung over the other’s shoulder, a wide grin while Dr. Gottlieb stood there waiting for the attention on him to be over.

“That’s Stacker, he’s the Marshall. He’s also Mako’s dad.” Keegan simply spoke when pointing at a picture of Mako and Stacker.

“That’s Tendo, he worked with Daddy in Alaska with Uncle Yancy.” Keegan pointed to a picture of Tendo in LOCCENT with a bagel in his mouth. Tendo had insisted that picture make it into the album, insisting it was one of the better pictures of him. Chuck had agreed because Tendo’s mouth was full and he couldn’t run his mouth and call him “Baby Hansen.”

“That’s Alison, Tendo’s wife. She made me scrubs and a lab coat.” Keegan said without taking a breath, distracting the adults from the pain of Yancy being mentioned.

“That’s Papa and Grandpa Herc, they piloted Striker Eureka.” Keegan said pointing to a promotional picture of Herc and Chuck in their suits with the Striker Eureka logo in it, similar to the Gipsy Danger promotional picture.

“Grandpa Herc plays dolls with me.” Keegan informed Jazmine.

“Daddy and Papa met in Hong Kong.” Keegan added pointing to a couple pictures of just Chuck or just Raleigh.

Keegan went through a book and a half, pointing out pictures and providing commentary on them, before yawning and growing tired. Chuck looked at the clock and realized it was after Keegan’s bedtime.

“Rals, we gotta put her to bed.” Chuck said as he watched his daughter try to keep her eyes open.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take up too much time.” Jazmine apologized.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s not a bother. I promise.” Chuck assured Jazmine, picking Keegan up from Raleigh’s lap.

“I’ll be in there in a second.” Raleigh said to Chuck who nodded.

“Bye, Aunt Jazmine. I’ll show you more pictures another time.” Keegan yawned, waving in her aunt’s direction. Jazmine bid her retreating niece goodnight.

“Stay? I want to talk to you more. Please?” Raleigh begged. Jazmine nodded and shooed Raleigh out of the kitchen.

Raleigh and Jazmine stayed up late talking and catching up, Chuck went to bed shortly after Keegan because of a test he had in the morning. Jazmine left before she grew too tired to drive. She promised to meet him for lunch the next day.

“I won’t leave again, Raleigh. I promise.” Jazmine promised hugging her brother tightly and added, “With Yance gone, it’s just us. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much, Jazzy. I won’t let you leave again.” Raleigh replied, tightening his hold on her, reassuring himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Besides, I want to be a part of this new family you’ve created.” Jazmine said, pulling away and pointing towards the hallway where the bedrooms were and Chuck and Keegan were sleeping.

“You are and you always will be. I love you.” Raleigh assured his sister.

“I love you too.” Jazmine repeated before leaving.

Raleigh made his way to his bedroom, exhausted from the eventful day he’d had. He most certainly wasn’t complaining though, his sister had finally returned to him. He smiled widely the whole time he got ready for bed. His smile was still there as he climbed into bed.

“Finally, thought you’d never come to bed.” Chuck whined and curled up with Raleigh. Raleigh laughed and kissed Chuck’s cheek from where his head was beside his on Raleigh’s pillow.

“That was real, right? I wasn’t dreaming? Please tell me it was real.” Raleigh whispered, eyes watering, breathing hitching.

“It was real. Don’t worry. Go ahead, cry. Let it out, babe. I’m here.” Chuck soothed as his husband broke down in his arms. He whispered reassurances to Raleigh, rubbing his back and running his hands through Raleigh’s recently cut hair.

Despite it being a mix of happy and sad tears, Chuck was glad Raleigh was finally able to release the pain he’d carried for so long. Chuck was really grateful Jazmine had come back to Raleigh. She was a key part of Raleigh; something important that Raleigh needed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I didn't really mean to write this, it just kept flowing out. I cried a lot while writing this. I have a hard time writing aunts/nieces scenes and long lost sibling scenes. But I did it and I don't hate it. That's a positive. 
> 
> I was standing by mom as she read this and edited it and she kept yelling, "WHAT? NO HUGS? THEY'RE NOT HUGGING? WHAT THE FUCK, JELAIRE, THEY SHOULD BE HUGGING. I RAISED YOU BETTER." I was laughing so hard, she's so emotionally invested in this, it's great.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! I also hope you're interested in seeing more Jazmine! (However, if you're not, sorry because I'm sure my mom would be royally pissed off if I didn't include her more. :P)
> 
> Thank you for reading and all of the support, it is much appreciated!


End file.
